


I like it, I love it, cowboy

by hieroglyphics



Category: True Detective
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fun, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我在干什么？”马丁的嘴又咧开了，“在你的梦里？”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it, I love it, cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> 最近的TD小片段，一个心血来潮的污脑洞(汗汗） 本想写个长一点的但目前只能先写出这点……很粗糙，不排除以后重新改写  
> 警告：bottom!marty！以及高甜！（自暴自弃

（去乡村集市之前，马丁心血来潮翻出了三十年前的骑牛比赛旧物。）  
在他穿上格子衬衫和牛仔裤，配上皮靴和牛仔帽，吹着口哨满意地在镜子前面端详自己的时候，拉斯特从电脑前抬起头看了一眼。  
“真有趣，拓荒时期已经过去了一百年，人们还是乐此不疲，冒着摔断脖子的危险，就为了从几头牲畜身上找回丢失的男性气概。”  
“在北冰洋追鲸鱼的家伙是不会懂的，酋长，”马丁哼了一声，丝毫没有破坏心情。“你觉得怎么样？”  
“能去参加化装舞会，约翰韦恩。”拉斯特想起马丁常看的西部片。“不过我建议你在喝醉之前看好你的钱包。”

（当天晚上……)  
“你想干这个有多久了？”马丁问。  
“你是说操你，”拉斯特的声音里有笑意。“也许从你穿着医院的睡衣，喝着奶昔的时候开始。”  
“操，”马丁被逗乐了，“就是说你整天窝在我最喜欢的沙发上扮演苏格拉底，脑子里却在想我的屁股？”  
“就一个快领退休金的家伙来说，你的屁股不错。”  
“滚你的，”—— 好像你是专家一样，马丁想。“说真的，你从几时起意识到我们……不止是搭档？”  
“不知道，”过了片刻，拉斯特的声音才又传了过来。“也许离开路易斯安那后的某时。”  
“你会想起我吗，”马丁沉默了一阵，“在阿拉斯加？”  
“不太多，”拉斯特回答，感到马丁的眼睛垂了下去。“常会梦见你。”  
“我在干什么？”马丁的嘴又咧开了，“在你的梦里？”  
“你真想知道？”拉斯特嗤笑了一声，“你在游乐场骑电动牛，”他斜乜着马丁，“——裸着，除了皮靴和一顶帽子。”  
“……你个天杀的，”这次马丁觉得自己连脖子都红了。

（后来的某天）  
已经到了睡觉时间。拉斯特靠在床上，就着床头灯的光看一本书。他听见浴室里的水声停了。在往常，马丁会在几分钟后出来，用毛巾擦着头走进卧室，钻进床上属于他的一边。而今天，在水声停止一段时间以后，他听到马丁的脚步声在卧室门口停了许久，好像踟蹰不前。  
拉斯特抬起眼睛。他看见马丁的身影站在门口，一只手撑着门框，走廊里的灯光照在他身上。马丁戴着那顶旧牛仔帽，穿着皮靴，以及腰间的一块浴巾——这是他身上的全部东西。  
拉斯特低低吹了声口哨。因为他忽然感到喉咙发干，说不出话。  
马丁扫视了拉斯特一眼，低下了头。好像一道无形的门挡住了他，让他无法迈步。  
马丁的心跳在耳中咚咚作响。他看着地面，听见拉斯特的脚步声靠近了他，一如平时的不疾不徐。  
他感到拉斯特的视线沉重地落在皮肤上。  
“这个如何？”马丁有些喘不过气。 “我喜欢，牛仔。” 拉斯特轻轻地把马丁推到墙上。拉斯特的手指抚过他的下颚，抬起他的脸。马丁看见拉斯特的眼睛直视着他，欲望在半闭的睫毛下燃烧。他觉得自己被穿透了。在这熔铅般炽热的目光下，他的身体和灵魂都在向他展开，一切的一切，都无所遁形。  
拉斯特的拇指探进他的下唇，分开他的嘴，覆上自己的嘴唇。他的舌尖懒洋洋地撩拨着马丁的舌头和上颚，好像在享用一份美味佳肴。马丁感到大脑一片空白，除了贪婪地追随拉斯特的动作，他什么也做不了。  
随后拉斯特中断了这个吻，但他的动作并没有停止。他的膝盖挤进马丁的双腿之间，嘴唇和双手流连在对方身上最喜爱的部分，下颚、脖颈和锁骨，后腰、臀部和大腿后侧，描摹着每一处早已熟悉的线条，摸索着每一处沟壑和起伏。  
马丁感到自己被拉斯特火热的气息包围了，他忘了自己发烫的脸，冰凉的墙壁，和拉斯特以外的一切。他热切地用全身回应着他，盲目而笨拙。他的帽子和浴巾掉在地上。

 

END...maybe

篇名来自Tim McGraw的歌“I Like It, I Love It”，电影“The Odd Couple II (1998)”插曲，热闹欢快的乡村酒吧舞曲。

后来才发现还真有这个梗……锈的梦就是这样么http://male-and-others-drugs.tumblr.com/post/135831664852/woody-harrelson-showing-your-ass-in-cine


End file.
